When the words, don't always come out Right
by The Jasper Fox
Summary: Some times when it's near impossible to find the right words to convey have you feel to the one you love, why give music a try. After being stood up by a certain glass' wearing chipmunk for 3 days straight, Jeanette takes action to see just what Simon has been up to without her. Takes place after the Squeakuel, set in CGI universe. Please R&R.
1. Tongue Tied

**The inspiration for this one-shot, came to me while I was working on another one of my stories and just wouldn't go away, so I hope all of you readers like it. It's my first attempt at writing something for Alvin and the Chipmunks so please go easy on me, with that being said this story takes place following the events of, the Squeakquel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or film rights to any of the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise or the rights to Life House's song "you and me"**

**When the words, don't always come out right**

**Chapter One, Tongue Tied**

For the third day on a row now, Simon, her thick black rimmed glass' wearing male chipmunk counter-part, had stood her up at there usually meeting place in the school's library. Since both of the glass' wearing chipmunks had the same open period, to finish off the academic day they would usually spend it in the library either going over the others completed homework for any mistakes, which were rare but did happen upon occasion but more frequently the two often buried there tiny black noses inside one of its countless books and would lose themselves in its contents. Now it wasn't that the purple clothed and jean jacket wearing chipette was jealous, since it was pretty oblivious that she had caught his eye from the very first chance meeting that had occurred between both the world famous Chipmunk's and there virtually unknown but equally talented all girl group, the Chipette's, but she was still curious as to exactly what he was doing that could be more important than even her, in the glass' wearing chipmunks life right now. Hoping down from the table top that she had been standing on, since the start of the period twenty minutes earlier, Jeanette, now on all fours decided that she would go looking for her charming, dreamy and equally intelligent male counter-part. Fortunately for the chipette just as she reached the heavy metal doors at the libraries' entrance, a few moments later, a fellow West Eastman student was entering allowing her to leave without having to ask the librarian seated behind the front desk for her assistance. Thanking the female student for opening the door for her, as she darted past the towering human being to mostly make her presence known since being trampled upon was a very serious danger given the vast size difference between the two young ladies; Jeanette might have been the tallest and smartest of her sisters but her lightly build chipmunk frame was still no match for the bone crushing power behind the giant human teens that filled the high school, none of the chipmunks were.

Since most of the student body of the school were attending there fifth period classes, the hallways were a breeze for the curious female chipmunk to navigate while she searched for her dark blue hoodie wearing male companion. Having spend a good part of the open period that they two of them shared in the library, Jeanette knew that he wasn't anywhere inside of there so she began at the next logical place Simon might be, the open air cafeteria, were he would often play chess against himself or her after they were finished eating lunch. Hearing music spilling out the partially open auditorium doors on her way to the cafeteria, it caught the purple clothed and jean jacket wearing chipette's attention because even though she knew it was often used as the music classroom there usually weren't any music classes scheduled during this period, so it was out of place. Quietly pushing open the door a little bit wider as she entered the large padded seat filled room, a few moments later, Jeanette, now standing on only her hind paws once more, looked around the huge room fondly remembering the crowd of students that had been drawn there by the song that she and her other two sisters, Brittany and Eleanor, were singing and the shocked expression that covered all three of the Chipmunk's faces as well. Walking in the direction of the stage since that was where the music that had caught her attention was coming from, the female chipmunk felt her bright amethyst grew huge behind the slender purple framed glass' she wore as they fell upon the dark blue clothed back of the very chipmunk that she had been looking for. For there seated atop the stool of the chipmunk sized piano was Simon pouring all of his heart and soul into the song that he was playing upon its black and white keys and singing the lyrics to.

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_  
_**I'm tripping on words**_  
_**You've got my head spinning**_  
_**I don't know where to go from here**_

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

**_There's something about you now_**  
**_I can't quite figure out_**  
**_Everything she does is beautiful_**  
**_Everything she does is right_**

**_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_**  
**_Nothing to lose_**  
**_And it's you and me and all other people_**  
**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**  
**_and me and all other people with nothing to do_**  
**_Nothing to prove_**  
**_And it's you and me and all other people_**  
**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_What day is it?_**  
**_And in what month?_**  
**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

Feeling happy tears well up in the corners of her eyes, somehow just knowing it was about her and his inability to properly voice the true depth of the feelings that he held for her, Jeanette took off her glass' with her right front paw and wiped away the tears from her eyes before replacing them atop the bridge of her nose. Jumping up on to the stage, a second or two later, the female chipmunk walked up behind the unsuspecting male seated at the piano and wrapping her arms around his chest from behind, embraced her male counter-part in a deep loving hug. Caught off guard by the feeling of a pair of slightly smaller paws wrapping themselves around him from behind suddenly, the dark blue hoodie wearing chipmunk turned his head slightly to the left and was greeted by the warm smiling face of the very chipette that he had been singing about.

"Jeanette, how..how…how long have you been here?" Simon stammered while his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, not used to being hugged so tightly by his female chipmunk counter-part, so that he could actual feel the warmth of her body flooding in to that of his.

"After you stood me up again at the start of our free period, I grew curious as to just what you might be up to, Si, but even I wasn't expecting something like this," Jeanette said releasing her from behind hug but not before using the intimate hold to pull the male away from the front of the piano, stool and all and walking around to stand directly in front him, tenderly slipped her both of her arms around his neck and seated herself sideways atop his lap, "I'm not very proud of it but a tiny part of me was really worried, that you might have begun to like someone else."

"Jeanette," Simon began only to be interrupted by the chipette herself whom insisted that she preferred it when he called her by its shorter abbreviation of, Jean, "Jean, I highly doubt that there is any other woman in the world whom could ever hope to replace you deep inside of my heart, its just that most of the time when I try to confess my feelings to you, I get all tongue tied and the words get all jumbled."

"You're doing a pretty good job of confessing your feelings to me, right now Si, so I don't see how you could ever got nervous over such a silly little thing," Jeanette commented, cuddling up against the chest of the chipmunk she dearly loved, "I highly doubt that you allowed, your nerves to get the better of you, while you were facing down that wedge tail eagle at the zoo when you and Al were trying to save Theo from getting eaten."

"Jean, confessing the feelings for the one you love and risking your own life to save a member of your family are two completely different situations but I do understand what you are trying to say thought," Simon said softly smiling at the chipette of his dreams, securely wrapping both of his arms around her waist, enjoying the warm feeling of her body rubbing up against his and he was pretty sure that she felt the same way about his body touching hers in such an intimate manner, "It's been a long time coming but, I love you, Jean, and you are so very dear to me, that its near impossible to find any better words to describe the happiness I feel deep within me every time you are close by."

"I feel the same way about you, Si," Jeanette said lifting her head from where it rested atop the dark blue clothed chipmunk's right shoulder, staring deep into the depths of his bright blue eyes, " After we first met, I heard your growl by the way, and let me tell you it sent chills up my back. Not that I would ever tell my sisters about that juicy little detail because it would just drive Britt crazy with jealousy, since she thinks that she is the only one of us that could ever get such a primal reaction from a guy."

"Not that I have anything against her, since she is your sister and all Jean, but Britt has got nothing on you, my sweat acorn," Simon said his lips lightly rubbing up against hers with every word that past over them.

Tilting their heads slightly in opposite directions as the two chipmunks mouths crashed together in a tender yet very heated kiss, less than a second later. Lacing the fingers of her front paws that sat over the nape of her boyfriend's neck, a few moments later, the purple clothed chipette deepened their already very deep first kiss. Softly pecking him upon the lips as they broke apart for air five minutes later, both feeling very dizzy and light headed from lack of oxygen, Jeanette rested her head back atop his right shoulder only feel him lean his head against that of hers while a happy sigh slipped form the couples mouths in unison. Slipping her hind paws beneath her as Simon stood up, after they had recovered from there over-zealous first kiss, the purple and jean jacket clothed chipette unlaced the fingers of her front paws which were still wrapped around the back of his neck. Standing off to the side and watching as her boyfriend slid the stool back underneath the piano and closed the lid over its keys, a few moment later, Jean hooked her right arm through the crock of Simon's left and sliding her paw down to met his, intertwined their fingers together. Deeply leaning in to his left side after the pair jumped down from the stage, not long after, Jeanette could have never imagined that the reason for Simon standing her up these past three days would be over something so trivial but was overjoyed that she had decided to go looking for him instead of just doing nothing.

**Well there you have it, I do hope all you reader's liked it. As usual I welcome all options, so please feel free to R&R. **


	2. An unbelievable sight

**Now I know that I said at the beginning of this story that it was only going to be a one-shot but the idea seems to have taken on a life of its own and so it continues on. The main paring for the story still remains Simon and Jeanette but for all those fans of the Alvin and Brittany pairing, I decided to add a touch of romance into there lives as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Chapter 2, **

**An unbelievable sight**

A short distance down the hallway of the school auditoriums side entrance, Simon and Jeanette's attention was drawn to a piece of orange paper that was taped to the wall, it was a flyer about the schools Home Coming dance that was going to be held on that coming Saturday. This was not the first time, the pair of chipmunks had seen this flyer by any means since members of the Student Council had been posting similar flyers all over the school for the past two weeks but it was the very first time that they actual stopped and took the time to read what was written upon it. Since both the Chipmunk's and Chipette's were now under Dave's guardianship and lived under the same roof with there male counter-parts, even shared the same room under side roof both groups rarely missed any school function that dealt to the student body as a whole, they especially enjoyed the dances and this was going to be there first having missed the Welcome back dance at the start of the school semester, since they were late enrolling.

"Si, look they're going to be holding a Home Coming King and Queen contest at the dance this Saturday, wouldn't it be great if we won," Jean commented pointing up at the dapper looking couple that danced frozen mid-step upon the photocopied orange flyer with hope filled eyes, "I wonder if that is something, you have to sign-up to take part in?"

"I don't think so, Jean," Simon said giving his girlfriends slightly smaller paw a gentle squeeze, "I'm pretty sure its one of those things that those attending, tend to vote on the spot for and the couple with the most votes is declared the winner. If you want us to make a go of it, than I am ok with doing it."

"Really, Si, you mean it," squealed the purple and jean jacket wearing chipette excitedly, a soft giggle slipping from her mouth, "I can't what to see to look on Britt's face when I tell her that the two of us are planning on taking part, her reaction will be priceless."

"I am just relived that the weight of confessing my feelings to you is off my shoulders, now I can get back to my normal routine like spending as much time as possible with you, Jean," the male chipmunk said a fresh confidence now in his voice that wasn't there before, "Speaking of Britt, I wonder how she, Theo, Elle and Al are going to react to finding out that we are now dating."

"I'm fairly certain that Theo and Elle will find the whole thing really cute, I'm not really sure about Al and Britt thought, its hard to read just how they are going to react to learning about our relationship," Jean answered honestly after contemplating all the possible reactions of the other four chipmunks of there group, "Just remember this, Si, at least you can take comfort in knowing just were the two of us stand, together, side by side and they can not since both of them are to stubborn to notice that the road to happiness is directly in front of them, if they would just take the time to openly admit that they hold feelings for the other."

"Yeah, right like that would ever happen, its hard enough to Al, to do his portion of household chores without him fighting you all the way," Simon said recalling the hassle and never ending excuses that his older sibling usually employed to get out of doing chores at home, "I could only imagine the lengths that it would take for him to openly admit that he cares about Britt in that way, which we all knew he dose,"

"Personally, I just think Britt is mortified that Al, will flat out reject her if she confessed that she liked him and the same could probably be said about your big bro also," Jean said, tearing her attention away from the flyer that hung upon the hallway wall and returning to her boyfriend, noticing what time it was on her minuscule wristwatch as she did, "Si, it's almost time for the end of fifth period bell to ring, lets head toward our lockers and get ready to go home before the hallways get to packed with students."

"Wow, its that time already, than I guess what they say is true, time really dose seem to fly when you are having fun," Simon said in a jovial tone while smiling sideways in his girlfriends direction, "I can't wait until this coming Saturday night, our first school dance as a couple but of course your right, Jean, lets head for our lockers now while we still can without getting trampled on or worse."

Keeping a firm grasp upon one another's paw just I case the bell rang while they were walking, Simon and Jeanette made there way toward the area where their tiny lockers were located. Making it to their lockers just as the period ending bell rang, a short time later, the flood of students suddenly pouring in to the hallway out of there respective class rooms, pressed the couple together in to a very classic romance position; often seen gracing the covers of countless romance novels with the leading man usually embracing the leading lady in his arms while her hands delicately rested atop his chest and the two stared deep into the others eyes. Not really sure if they were just getting caught up in the moment or genuinely wanted to make out for all the student body to see, the pair leaned toward each other and the moment that their lips touched proceeded to put on quite a show, for any of there fellow students to take in the profound love that the felt for one another in the depths of their hearts. Amongst the wave of students that filled the entire breath of the hallway, ducking and dodging the brand name foot wear of the towering human teenagers, was no other than the red hoodie clad chipmunk with a unmistakable large letter A sown onto it front, leading the way for the other three members of the group. Stopping dead in his tracks, unable to believe just what he was seeing with his own two eyes, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor walked right into his back with a loud enough "oaf" that it caused him to come out of the trace that he had been put under seeing the heated make out session that was taking place directly in front of their lockers by the last two members of there group.

"Al, why in the world did you suddenly stop like that," hissed the very irritated chipette dressed from head to toe in pink, whom had been following the closest behind her lead singer male counter-part, "If you have chipped or broken one of my claws, than you are going to pay for it."

"Britt, will you just shut up, for a second and look at what's going by our lockers. I bet you wouldn't believe it, even thought you're seeing it with your own eyes," Alvin said in a hushed tone, helping the fallen chipette back onto her hind paws, "It's Si and Jean, and they're putting on quite a show."

"No way, Alvin, you have got to be seeing things, those two are way to awkward around one another especially about that particular subject, to be doing something like that, so there is no way it's them," Brittany stated bluntly having known for quite sometime, just by the way that the two of them behaved around each other that both deeply liked the other but neither one had the courage to out right confess the love they both shared, "Step aside, Al, so that I can get a better view of what's going no,"

Nimbly stepping off to the side so that the eldest of the three Chipette siblings could get an eyeful of the goings on directly in front of where their lockers were, sure enough Brittany could not believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. At first it was hard to tell just whom it was that was making out in front of their lockers through the legs of the human beings that bustled and jolted about the hallway but catching a good solid glimpse of the making out couple when the pair took a very brief respite to catch their breathe through a gap that had appeared in the crowd, there was no denying it. Sure enough there was Simon and Jeanette going at it as the two of them were a husband and wife separated by a recently concluded world war, out of touch, neither knowing for sure if the other was dead or alive, until at long last they could feel the touch of the one they held so dear to them safely in their arms once more. Having sneaked around to stand on either side of the lead singer of the Chipette's, after standing back up on their hind paws, Theodore and Eleanor, the plump green clad duo awed at the sight of both of there middle siblings kissing sp heartily, nearly making the pink dressed one that stood just in front of them jump right out her light brown fur. Quickly recovering for the shock of 'awe' in stereo, Brittany plopped down on all fours and ducking and dodging teenagers feet followed behind Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor whom had resumed the group's previous heading. Experiencing the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of both their stomachs that they were being stared at, Simon and Jeanette broke up their heated make out session,only to discover that they were the soul focus of the other four chipmunk's attention and that the congestion in the hallway had thinned some.

"Oh, hey guys, so how was everyone's day?" Simon asked a faint blush coming to his dark brown fur covered cheeks while Jeanette buried her face in the front of his chest, a similar color gracing her own cheeks as well.

"Just peachy, Si," Alvin sarcastically answered waving his left paw in the air daftly, "What about you, bro, anything new that you would like to tell the rest of us about."

"There's not much to tell, Al, my grades are top of the class like always," Simon parried right back at his older sibling sarcasm, "What about you, my sweat acorn, anything new going on with you?"

"Not really, darling," Jeanette's slightly muffled voiced answered while she twirled around in her boyfriends arms so that she was facing the rest of the couples siblings, pressing her back against his chest as she leaned her head against the side of his cutely.

"Both of you can skip the sweet and innocent act, this instant because all of us just saw the two of you making out," Alvin stated bluntly slamming the palms of his front paws atop his hips, getting frustrated with the lovey-dovey act the couple was putting on, "And quite heatedly, I should add."

"It's not an act, Al, besides since when is it your business to know just how we chose to spend our alone time together, for that matter," Simon quickly countered his eldest siblings previous statement, "How Jean and I chose to go about our relationship, is none of your business."

"Al, dose bring up a very valid point thought, Si, we were going at it rather strong until just a few moments ago," the purple clothed and jean jacket clad chipette said soothingly whilelovingly placing both of her front paws atop of his which were loosely wrapped around her waist and lightly intertwined them together, knowing that it would calm down her boyfriend, "Both of us will have to do a better job of controlling our emotions while we're at school, that's all."

"Rather strong, Jean, doesn't even begin to described it, sis," Brittany said scanning the couple that stood before the four of them, seeing the pure love and happiness they felt for the other reflected in the depths of the eyes, "It was like watching an couple separated by war, reaffirming the deep love that they held for the other."

"Yeah the next time you two want to do something like that, find an empty class room or something," Alvin snickered an mischievous smirk beginning to spread across his face, "Even better, why don't the pair of you just get it over with already and set down roots in one of the trees on the quad, that way can you two can sneak off and have as much fun as you want too in private without having to put it on display for all the world to see."

"Ok, Al, Britt, you've had your fun, now can we just move on already," the dark blue clothed chipmunk warned sternly watching as his girlfriends face started to resemble a tomato wearing slender purple frames over what both of there older siblings were imply about the intimacy of their blossoming relationship, "It really shouldn't come as that big a surprise, that me and Jean are dating now. Both of us just had to get over our awkwardness in approaching the subject. Now come on, we can't keep Toby waiting to long."

"Fine, you win for now, Si, but I am far from beaten," Alvin said the smirk briefly disappearing from his face.

"I was afraid, that you'd say that, Al," Simon muttered underneath his breath just loud enough for himself and the chipette in his arms to hear, "But then again it could always be worse, at least I wouldn't have to endure it alone isn't that right, my sweet acorn."

"That's correct, darling," Jeanette softly answered back agreeable, her cheeks returning back to their normal color as the deep blush slowly faded away.

Softly pecking Simon upon the cheek, a few moments later, the couple broke apart and walked toward their individual lockers to get ready to go home for the day. Being the two bookworms of the six musical talented rodents, neither one had any homework to take home with them however the same could not be said about there siblings whom each had plenty to do, which brought a fugitive smile to both of their faces when they saw this because Dave was a stickler when it came to making sure that the six of them got stuck into there homework as soon as they got home after school every weekday, since he had enrolled them in West Eastman for the full calendar year wanting them to have a normal childhood even if it was just for a little while. Slamming the doors of their lockers shut, five minutes later, all six of the chipmunks plopped down on all four paws and headed toward the schools main doors, dodging and waving teenagers feet the entire way. Clamoring through the open passenger side door of Toby's car, a short time later, Simon and Jeanette simultaneously called shotgun before any of the others could beat them to it, forcing Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor to sit in the back seat. Reaching over the heads of the glass' wearing pair of chipmunk's seated in the front passenger seat beside him to close the car door, a second or two later, Toby safely buckled them in and after checking on the other four in the back seat to make that they were securely buckled in as well, faced forward, put the car in to gear and drove away from the school for yet another day.

Gentlemanly offering Jeanette his left paw as Toby unbuckled them after parking the car in an open spot just outside of the complex where they lived with Dave, the purple clothed and jean jacket wearing chipette gratefully accepted it, giggling as her boyfriend pulled her into a standing position upon her hind paws. Jealous of both her youngest and middle siblings since both were currently in a relationship of some sort with there male counter-part Brittany felt left out of all the fun, now she knew that it didn't have to be this way and she did like Alvin even if he did tend to think only of himself most of the time but he did have his good points. Feeling a paw gently tap her upon the shoulder, bringing the pink clothed chipette out of her thoughts, Brittany looked up to see whom it was that had tapped her shoulder and saw her red hoodie wearing Chipmunk equal standing above her with his front paw outstretched toward her. Momentarily hesitating since it was so out of character for him to be so considerate, the female chipmunk placed the palm of her left paw atop the right he was offering and allowed him to pull her to her hind paws. Taking a single step back as he pulled his chipette counter-part to her hind paws, to balance the two of them out as she stood, their noses briefly touched one another's accidentally. Quickly releasing the chipette's paw, Alvin grabbed his backpack as well as hers and climbed out of the car leaving her standing there on the back seat of Toby's car all by her lonesome.

Bewildered by the spark that she had felt pass through both of them when their noses touched, Brittany dropped down on all four paws and darted after him, not even noticing that Toby had been patiently waiting for her and Alvin to get out of the car. Even though Dave had been home for a month and his condition had improved greatly he still had a little more recovering to do until he would be able to drive them to and from school everyday, so Toby helped his father out by doing stuff like that and such. Catching up with the rest of the group just as Theodore, Eleanor and Alvin were each pulling textbooks and pens out of there backpacks in the living room while Simon and Jeanette sat on the couch cuddling, paying very little attention to what the other four of them were doing. Walking over toward were her backpack lay upon the floor, next to that of Alvin's, Brittany pulled open the zipper and pulling out her own homework began to complete it. Stealing longing glances of her male equivalent as she worked on her math homework, the pink clothed chipette wished that she could be brave just like her two younger sisters and confess the true depth of the feelings that she held for the mischievous chipmunk.

Packing away her homework along side Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor when Dave's voice announced that it was time for dinner, later on that evening, there homework complete, Brittany zipped close her backpack and followed behind the others as they began to walk in the direction of the dinning room, furtively glancing at the dark red hoodie wearing chipmunk that stood next to her. Feeling a spark jump in-between the two of them as the outside of her right paw very briefly came in to contact with that of his left while the six rodents walked toward the dinning room table for dinner, a few moments later, a faint blush adored her furry light brown cheeks and faded just as quickly before any of the others noticed, the pink dressed chipette hoped. After dinner, both the Chipmunk's and Chipette's watched some television while Dave did the dishes. Shimming over ever so slightly in Alvin's direction, since both of her sisters were snuggling with their respective partner atop the couch cushion on either side of the middle one upon which the two of them sat roughly an inch or so apart, Brittany mustered up her courage and closing the gap that there had been between them, rested her head atop his left shoulder. Caught of guard by the female chipmunk's big and bold romantic gesture, Alvin didn't know quite how to react; now it wasn't that he didn't like her, in that way because he did deeply care about her, he just wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

Mustering up even more courage, since her male counter-part had not reacted to her big move like she thought he would have, the pink clothed chipette searched out for his left front paw with her right, and upon locating it atop his lap by shear luck, slipped the fingers of her paw lovingly over the backside of his paw. Turning his head to the right in response to her actions this time and his hazelnut brown melted into her bright blue, pure joy and happiness reflected in the depths of each, the pair of lead singers leaned toward the other until there lips met in a tender love filled kiss. Softly smiling at one another as the pair broke apart for air, a couple of minutes later, Alvin lightly rested his head atop hers while Brittany snuggled even deeper against his side.

"Darling, look," Jeanette softly whispered glancing at the middle couch cushion from where the two of they sat nestled with her head resting against to front of his chest, "Now that completes the set."

"It's about time, that those two finally got together, I mean they are prefect for each other," Simon commented briefly glancing in the direction of their eldest siblings, a faint smirk coming to his face as he say the two of them cuddling, "There is no possible way that he will have the time to pester or tease us about our relationship, now that he is in one himself, right, my sweet acorn."

"I wouldn't cash in my chips just yet, Si, I'm happy that they're together but individually they were quite a handful to begin with, so who knows what kind of trouble those two can get in now that they are a couple," the purple clothed chipette said, snuggling a little deeper in to her boyfriends chest, "Maybe we should do our best to keep an eye on them for the time being, so they don't ruin it for the rest of us. Dave was so kind to take me and my sisters in, even though he already had you and your brothers to look after."

"That was more of Alvin's doing than Dave's, Jean," the dark blue hoodie wearing chipmunk said sighing lightly, remember the look of disbelieve that covered Dave's face when his older brother had informed the groups legal guardian that he had told the Chipette's that they could stay with them for as long as they needed, "Al's always doing something like that, I find it hard to believe that the two of us are even related sometimes, he rarely thinks about the consequences of his actions, he just acts upon them."

"Even so, Dave still took us in and I think you would agree that the six of us are far better living together underneath one roof, than we would two," Jeanette commented lifting her head and burying it into the side of her boyfriends neck lovingly, "I shutter to think about where me and my sisters could have ended up otherwise."

"Jean, even if Al hadn't recklessly told Dave like he did, I would have happily suggested it myself," Simon said slipping his front right paw underneath his girlfriends chin tenderly and staring deep into the depths of the beautiful amethyst eyes behind the lens of her slender frames, "From the very first moment the three of us saw you and your sisters in the hallway, each of us was smitten with one of you, so that's how come we were shocked to learn that you three were working with that blood sucker Ian."

"In retrospect, I should have noticed that something was off form the very beginning when we first met him outside of Jet Records but I guess I was to just star struck at the time with the prospect of meeting you and your brothers, Si," the chipette openly admitted to her male chipmunk companion while subconsciously beginning to lean her face toward his, "You were such a dreamboat for me and each of my sisters had a soft spot for your two brothers. When we were younger, I'm a little embarrassed to say this now given that we have begun to break off into couples, but all of us hoped that one day we could meet you three and possibly even become your girlfriends."

"Well then I guess this is a dream come true for everyone, Jean," Simon said closing the little distance that remained between the two of them, planting a tender loving kiss upon his girlfriend's lips.

Slipping both of her front paws around to the back of her boyfriends neck, a few moments later, Jeanette completely relaxed into the kiss, passionately kissing him right back. Losing control of themselves in the heat of the moment, the female chipmunk allowed her male counter-part to lay her down upon the couch cushion beneath them. Giggling cutely as she felt the fingers of Simon's front paws gently brush over both her flanks as they made out right there in the living room with Dave in the next room and the rest of there siblings sitting atop the other two couch cushions, for the couple at least there very public surroundings had dissolved away into a world that only consisted of the two of them. Raking the fingers of her own front paws over Simon's back while his own tenderly explored her body, the purple clothed chipette felt a new sensation spark to life deep within her heart and reacted accordingly. Positioning himself between her splayed hind legs, a second or two later, in response to his girlfriends very suggestive body language and was just about to lustfully lick the tip of his tongue over her lips begging for entrance when two hands suddenly wrenched the couple forcible apart. Fuming that they had been so rudely interrupted in there fun, Simon turned his head to see whom it was, only to face palm himself in embarrassment as his eyes briefly feel upon the shocked expression that covered the face of there legal guardian.

"Simon, Jeanette, what is the meaning this?" inquired Dave Seville still in the process of recovering from what he had caught the two intelligent chipmunks on the verge of doing, shock clearly evident in the tone of his voice, "What in the world, has gotten the two of you so relied all of a sudden?"

"I don't believe that is any business of yours Dave or of anybodies else's for that matter," Simon blurted out angrily, crossing his arms over his chest, "That is strictly between Jean and myself."

"Si, we might as well tell him especially considering the compromising situation, that he just caught the two of us in," Jeanette pleaded looking over at her boyfriend whom Dave was holding by the back of his hoodie with his right while she dangled form his left by the back of her violet purple top, "Beside I sure that he will be reasonable and not punish both of us to harshly, if we just tell him why we were doing, what we were on the couch."

"I don't know, my sweat acorn, I didn't want him to found this way," Simon said nervously glancing over at his girlfriend, "But I guess we don't have much of a choice in the matter, now do we."

"No, neither of you do. So would one of you two mind explaining to me, why I caught the pair of you, on the verge of mating just now," Dave asked a gentle fatherly tone now coming to his voice.

"Firstly, Dave, allow me to say that was nowhere near our intend even if that was, what it might have looked like to you," the dark blue hoodie wearing chipmunk began, uncrossing his arms from over his chest, "Jean and I just got a little caught up in the heat of the moment that's all, you see we sort of started dating earlier this afternoon, that's why we are acting this way, we just can't contain our happiness sometimes."

"Jeanette, is there anything that you may wish to add, to what Simon has just told me," Dave asked looking at the purple dressed chipette kindly.

"Nope, Dave, but could you please put me and Si down please, I can feel the back of my top slipping," Jeanette answered truthfully, taking hold of her boyfriends left front paw with her right one after Dave had gently placed the two of them atop the back of the couch, a few seconds later, "Thank you, we'll behave from now on, chipmunk promise."

"I'm happy for the two of you really, just please try to get a hold of your emotions, ok," Dave said warmly, smiling down at the chipmunk couple that stood before him holding paws while keeping three fingers on there free one raised, "You two make one cute couple, tell me do you plan on participating in the contest for Home Coming King and Queen at Saturdays dance, you could win."

"Home Coming King and Queen, us, do you seriously think that the two of us even stand a chance of winning against all those popular kids, not to mention Alvin and Brittany," Simon said staring up at Dave with questioning eyes," You know how much those two like to be the center of attention most of the time."

"Si, just what are you trying to say, that me and Britt are always trying to steal to spotlight from the rest of you guys," Alvin said un-snuggling himself from his girlfriends side before jumping up on to the back of the couch where Simon and Jeanette stood holing paws, disgruntled by his younger brothers comment.

"Just remember Al, you said it not me," the dark blue hoodie clothed chipmunk stated turning his head to face his older sibling, "Besides its true, if you hadn't been showing off in Paris, like you were, than Dave probably never would have been injured so badly if at all, for that matter."

"I hadn't planned on entering in the first place but since you think we're such a shoe in to be named Home Coming King and Queen, than its on brother," Alvin said walking over and prodding Simon in the chest with a finger, "So be prepared to lose, Mr. Smarty-pants."

"Darling, I do not think that was the wisest thing to do," Jeanette said in a voice just loud enough for only her boyfriend hear, while Alvin walked away from the couple and leapt back down onto the middle cushion, "You should know better than most, just how competitive Al can get."

"He's had that coming, since he stood me and Theo up at the sing-off between our two groups just before Music Mania," Simon bitterly commented just loud enough for only his beloved chipette to hear what he said before his voice took on a more gentler loving tone, "Besides even if we don't walk away with the Home Coming crowns, you'll always be a queen in my eyes, my sweet acorn."

"And it shall be an honor to rule at your side, my King," cooed the purple dressed chipette, leaning into her male companions side, her eyes sparkling with love.

Tilting his head to the left slightly, Simon tenderly kissed Jeanette upon her forehead briefly making the chipette giggle softly. Lightly pecking her male counter-part back on the cheek, a few moments later, the glass' wearing couple straightened their ruffled clothing from Dave's rough handling of the two of them earlier before jumping down onto the left arm of the couch and sliding onto the cushion from there. Wrapping an arm around one another's waist as they snuggled together atop the left couch cushion, Jeanette rested her head upon the top of Simon's shoulder and he lightly leaned his head against that of hers. For the rest of the night not a word was spoken between the two brothers, which worried Theodore because he hated to see them fighting each other but this wasn't the first time that neither of them saw eye to eye about something and nor would it likely be the last time that they fought either. Sighing deeply, hoping that both of his brothers would be in better moods come morning, the sweet faced plump green clothed chipmunk drew nearer to Eleanor for emotional support.

**Now there you have it, the second chapter is complete. I hope all of you readers enjoyed it and don't worry because I am not quite finished with this story just yet, so a few more chapters will be on there way as quickly as I can finish typing them. As usual I welcome all options, so please R&R. **


	3. Starlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the rights in any way **

**Chapter Three, **

**Starlight **

On the morning of the dance Jeanette was the first of her three sisters to wake up, not really one to sleep in even during the weekends and looking across the room at her boyfriends bed saw that he was still sound asleep, decided that she would wake him up in her own special and unique way. Working her way toward the edge of her own bed and stealthily climbing down the corner post of the girls bunk beds careful not to wake either of her siblings, a few moments later, the purple nightgown clad female chipmunk crossed the low table that separated their beds from those of their male counter-parts and shoot up the corner post of the boys bunks with lighting quickness. Lovingly stroking the fingers of her right front paw over the crown of Simon's head lightly while she crouched over his sleeping form, a warm smile upon her face, the chipette looked up to make sure that the others were still sound asleep and that Dave wasn't around. Confident that she was indeed the only awake in the Seville household at the such an early hour, Jeanette crawled underneath the covers and wrapping both of her arms around her boyfriend's neck began to heartily attack him with a barrage of deep sensuous kisses, that were bound to spark the deepest desires of his heart into a roaring bon-fire of pure instinct behavior. Feeling Simon's arms tightly embrace her, a little over a minute later, pressing the two of their thin and barely clothed bodies even more intimately together, the chipette kept pressing her passionate attack until he opened his eyes. Slyly sweeping the tip of her tongue over his lips as they stared into the depths of the others eyes, a couple of seconds later, a smirk briefly graced her face before she slithered her tongue past her lover's lips and inside of his mouth.

Sneaking his tongue inside of her now defenseless mouth after a brief game of dueling tongues, the sensuously making out chipmunks began to allow their emotions, to get the better of them once again. Feeling her fur stand in its end in excitement as Simon's front paws found there way underneath the thin material of her nightgown and began to sweep over her bare back, Jeanette softly moaned in to her boyfriend's mouth imploring the happiness she felt to be so intimately embraced by the chipmunk she loved with all of her heart. Panting lightly as the couple broke apart right on the verge of fainting form light-headedness, the happy love filled pair tenderly nuzzled one another.

"Good morning, my sweat acorn," the dark blue nightshirt wearing chipmunk said addressing his girlfriend whom lay underneath the sheet beside him, while they nuzzled, "You seem rather lively this morning and that was a one-of-a-kind awakening that you just gave me."

"If you liked it that much, than I could wake you up that way every morning, darling," Jeanette cooed making the necessary adjustments so that her words wouldn't come out muffled as the pair nuzzled, "We could even sleep in the same bed if, you'd like, I wouldn't mind snuggling up against you every night."

"Somehow I don't think that Dave will see, something like that with the same innocence that we do, Jean," Simon said lightly stroking the fingers of his right paw over her bare back, the silky smooth fur that covered the female chipmunk of his dreams from head to toe, so warm and soft, "I surprised that he didn't yell or even punish us, especially considering the position that he caught the pair of us in two nights ago."

"Darling, it wasn't as if we were doing anything all that bad to begin with, our emotions just got the better of us that's all," the purple nightgown wearing chipette stated, rubbing her cheek lovingly over that of her male companion, soaking up as much of his warmth with her body that she could, enjoying the feeling of the two of them being so intimately close to one another, "And since that night both of us have kept a better hold of our emotions, most of the time, at least when he's around that is."

"And the moment, that Dave has his back turned, you two are going at it like the wild animals we are deep down inside," the couple heard a voice comment form above them and looking upward saw Alvin staring right back at the two of them with a huge grin on his face.

"Way to ruin the mood Al, and just how long have you been up there spying on us," Simon spat bitterly annoyed that his older brother had the nerve to interrupt there happy moment.

"Huh, let me see," Alvin said thinking as he climbed down from the top bunk on the boy's trio of beds, to stand atop the bed sheets of Simon's which was beneath his, "I think it was around the point when, Jean here, moaned directly in to your mouth Si. Up until just now it was getting really good, I honestly thought that the pair of you would go all the way this time, you know since Dave so rudely interrupted your first attempt."

"Alvin, you had better watch your mouth because one of these days its going to get you in to serious trouble, that you wouldn't be able to talk your way out of," interrupted a familiar sounding female voice that drifted down for the bunk above there heads mere seconds before Brittany's head suddenly appeared peering down at them, "On a completely unrelated note, you wouldn't happen to know where the nightgown that I had on last night has disappeared to, it was my favourite one."

"Uh, you were saying," Simon said arching an eyebrow up at his eldest sibling while Alvin nervously rubbed the back of his head with his left front paw, "Now who's the two acting like wild animals. Al, I will tell you this only once so you had better listen, don't put me in the same category as you when it comes to the lovely ladies in our lives."

"Umm, its nothing like that, Si," the partially unbuttoned red nightshirt clothed chipmunk said, a faint blush beginning to make his cheeks glow brightly imagining the thoughts that could be running through his younger siblings mind given both his and Brittany's questionable appearance.

"Oh, there it is," said Brittany's voice, a few moments later, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed the three of them before Alvin awkwardly cast his eyes over Simon and Jeanette whom still snuggled underneath the covers.

"Last night was really fun, we should do it again sometimes," Brittany said after climbing down from the top bunk and slipping her right front paw over the palm of her anxious boyfriends now lowered left one, a few moments later, wearing a red nightgown with white trim around its bottom hem and her hair framing her face messily, "With those nibble fingers of yours, its no wonder Ryan asked you to join the football team, dear."

"Nibble fingers," Jeanette repeated in a soft voice while countless images flooded her mind each more sensuous than the one that had come before it, "Britt, don't tell me you and Al, have already done that."

"Jean, that's not what I meant by what I just said," the lead singer of the Chipette's said lightly playing with her hair to hide her embarrassment, "I was having trouble relaxing last night so I climbed up here to ask Al if he could give me a massage thinking that it would help my relax and it sure did. I don't think that I have ever felt that relaxed in my entire life, now I don't know if it was just to magic of the moment or what but suddenly one thing led to another and we were passionately making out and eventually fell asleep embraced in the arms of the other. Nothing else happened, I promise."

Just then the sound of footsteps walking in the general direction of their shared bedroom caught the acute hearing of the four wide awake chipmunks which could mean only one thing, that Dave was on his way to make sure that they were up or just waking up. Leaning over and softly pecking each of there boyfriends upon the lips as the footsteps drew closer toward their shared bedroom, Jeanette followed behind Brittany as she climbed down the corner post of the boy's bunk beds, a few seconds later. Darting across the night stand and each climbing to their respective bed, the two girls managed to scamper back underneath the sheets and pull them up over themselves just seconds before the door opened and Dave walked inside.

"Good morning everyone," Dave warmly greeted the six chipmunks that slept in the two sets of bunk beds on either side of the bedroom.

"Morning Dave, what's for breakfast?" Theodore asked sleepily rubbing his both front paws over his eyes as he woke up.

"Your favorite Theodore, toaster waffles," Dave said kneeling down at the bedside of the plump green nightshirt clad chipmunk, warmly smiling at the cheerful and always so full of life rodent before standing and reaching into the back pocket of his pants, produced three tickets which he handed to Simon, "I won these in a radio contest earlier in the week, there only good until today so I thought you and Jeanette might like them, Simon?"

"What are the tickets for, Si?" Alvin asked curiously looking at the neatly stacked tickets that Dave had just handed to his seated brother.

"They're for a show at the planetarium," Simon said squinting his eyes to read the text printed upon the tickets that he was holding, "A special limited-time engagement of Journey through the universe with Voyager from Earth to the edges of the Milky Way galaxy, thanks Dave. How about it, Jean, want to go see the show?"

"Sounds like fun, Si," Jeanette said tossing back the sheets of her bed and rubbing her eyes with her front paws feigning just waking up before turning her head to face her boyfriend bright eyed and bushy tailed, "But if we did go, could we still make it back home in time to get ready for Home Coming tonight, darling."

"According to the ticket the show runs from ten in the morning until two in the afternoon, my sweet acorn, both of us will have plenty of time to go see the show and be back home to get ready before the dance," the dark blue nightshirt wearing chipmunk said setting the tickets down atop his bed while cast a warm smile in his female companions direction, "So what do you say?"

"I'd say it's a date, Si," the purple nightgown clad chipette squeaked excitedly, warmly smile back before her expression fell and scampering over toward the edge of her bed looked at the bunk above and below her added, "If that's ok with you two that is, Britt, Elle?"

"Go and enjoy your date with Simon, Jean," Eleanor said looking up at her sister form the bottom bunk, rubbing her eyes with both her paws sleepily, "It's a special limited time thing right, so who knows when you will get an opportunity to see it the way it was meant to be seen again."

"Elle's right Jean, the two of you are more interested in that kind of stuff, than any of the rest of us," Brittany said tossing back the sheets of her own bed and staring down over its edge at her younger sibling on the bunk below, "Besides the tickets are only good until today right, so someone might as well get some use out of them, and that might as well be you two."

"Ok, Britt, Elle, since your fine with it than we'll go, just the two of us," Jean said a happy tone coming to her voice while a beaming smile found its way to her face once again, "Its eight-thirty now so that only gives us half an hour to eat breakfast and get dressed, if Toby can get here by nine o' clock. Dave, would it be ok if just this once Simon and I bathed together so that way we wouldn't be late for the show, just in case there's a line to get inside. We promise to behave ourselves."

"I guess it can't be helped this time, maybe I should have left the alarm for seven-thirty instead of setting it for eight-thirty today," Dave comment more to himself than to any of the six chipmunks in the shared bedroom, "Ok you two have my permission to bath together this morning but I had better not hear any fooling around or else I'm taking the tickets back and Home Coming out for tonight as well, do both of you understand.?"

Nodding their heads to show that they clearly understood the heavy handed tactics there legal guardian was using to make sure the couple didn't get any other ideas inside of their minds or else suffer the consequences. Climbing out of their beds and down the corner post of either stack of bunks, a few moments later, Simon and Jeanette walked out of the shared bedroom headed toward the bathroom with Dave and the others not far behind them heading toward the large open concept kitchen. Slipping through the partially open bathroom door, a minute or so later, the glass' wearing pair of chipmunks first jumped up onto the side of the molded fiberglass tub before leaping onto the sink from there; to a chipmunk a regular human sized bathtub was an Olympic sized swimming pool, the vanity sink however made the prefect sized bath tub for their tiny fur covered bodies. After turning on the taps, adjusting the water to the right temper, Simon pushed down the valve that closed the drain, allowing the gleaming basin to freely fill with water. Undressing with their backs turned away from one another while the sink was filling up, both anxious over seeing the other completely naked for the first time ever, not that either group actually wore that much clothing to begin with. Feeling soft warm fur rub up against his back, a few moments later, while its owners briefly pressed their forehead over his shoulder blades before finally tenderly resting their chin atop his left shoulder, Simon glanced out of the corner of his left eye and felt a soft smile begin to spread across his lips when he saw that it was just his beautiful girlfriend.

"Without clothes on, you and I really aren't all that different are we, darling," Jeanette cooed leaning her head against the side of her boyfriends lovingly while wrapping both of her arms around his waist for where she stood directly behind him, "I mean you're a little bit taller than me, your eyes are a different color than mine and you're a different gender but apart from that the two of us are more or less exactly the same, a prefect pair."

"Jean, that's true enough but you heard what Dave said no funny business," Simon said tenderly placing his front paws atop those of his girlfriends, lovingly stroking their fingers over the back of hers, "I know what your thinking, my sweet acorn, and a time shall come when we can't resist that urge but now is not the best time for either of us to be thinking such thoughts."

"Si, come on I knew that you want to," Jean seductively breathed in a breathless whisper into her boyfriends ear, "Your body is telling me so right now and my own body has been longing to feel your touch, so what's the harm in having a little fun while we can and if we keep the noise to a minimum than Dave will be none the wiser."

"It, it has, Jean," Simon stammered now slowly sweeping his front paws in long drawn out circles over that of the chipette whom embrace him so lovingly.

"Yep, ever since the night that Dave forcible pulled the two of us apart on the couch," Jeanette breathlessly whispered into the ear of the chipmunk she loved with all of her heart, "Our relationship had been a few hours old but I was ready and willing to give myself to you than, and those feeling have only grown since that night, darling. I know from doing a little research that I shouldn't even be feeling these urges right now, out of season mind you, but I just love you that much that my body doesn't seem to care about its natural rhythm and they shall likely continue to grow even more powerful the longer that I continue to deny them. Who knows they might eventually build to the point, were I lose all control over myself and in a lust fueled frenzy actively seek you out to subdue them regardless of were the two of us might be at the time."

"It would be very bad if something like that happened while we were at school, I can't even begin to think of how Dave would react to something like that especially if we got into at school, never mind the trouble both of us would be in, here at home and at school," Simon commented just then remembering that he should probably turn off the tap before the sink overflowed and spilled water onto the bathroom floor, "You know that I can't argue with logic like that, my sweet acorn."

Lightly pecking his girlfriend upon the cheek making the chipette giggle, Simon slipped out of the hold that she had upon him and hurrying over toward the taps turned both of them off just, below the sinks overflow openings. Taking Jeanette by the paw lovingly, a less than a second later, the couple eased into the warm water together. Wrapping her arms around Simon's neck while he simultaneously embraced his around her waist, the two of them made out against the gently sloped side of the sink within only a few minutes of being in the water together. Meanwhile in the large open concept kitchen of the Seville home, Dave began to have second thoughts about giving the very same couple that he had caught practically mating just two days prior permission to bathe together that morning but it was too late to go in there and take it back now; it wasn't like the two of them were Alvin and Brittany, they had more common sense that to take things that far so earlier in their relationship or so he hoped. Back in the bathroom, an overwhelming intense heat was burning like a roaring out of control wild fire inside the hearts, minds and writhing bodies of Simon and Jeanette as the intelligent pair caved to their carnal desires.

Breathing heavily as they briefly pulled apart to fill their lungs with a fresh supply of oxygen, a few moments later, Jeanette lustfully liked her tongue over her boyfriend's right cheek. Staring deep into the depths if his girlfriends loved filled amethyst eyes as she withdrew while he felt her splay her hind legs apart as wide as they could go, Simon arched a questioning eyebrow toward the chipette he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Nodding her head approvingly as he subconsciously positioned himself between her wide open hide quarters, the chipette cinched her arms a little more securely upon the nape of her lovers neck readying herself as best as she could for life long commitment that the couple was about to seal. Briefly folding back her ears and closing her eyes, less than a second later, as she felt his member teasingly rub over her sopping wet loins before the fleshy shaft found its way inside for her previously virgin body. Inwardly knowing that time was of the essence and they're date in jeopardy if they were caught, Jean tightly closed her eyes and bite her lip to restrain the high pitched squeak that wanted to slip from her mouth as she felt Simon pop her cherry. Lustfully raking her left front paw up and down her lovers back while she felt him work his right sensuously over hers as the couple mated in the bath, a short time later, the chipette allowed a low soft moan to escape form her mouth losing herself in the pure blissful pleasure of mating.

Passionately kissing one another, ten minutes later, the mated couple tenderly rubbed their noses over that of the other, happily content for the time being while their essence' combined tucked safely away inside the depths of the female chipmunks formerly virgin body. Watching his girlfriends ears briefly sweep backwards as he extracted his slick member from in-between her splayed legs, a second or two later, Simon recuperated her lustfully lick with one of his own over her left cheek. Softly smiling up at her lover while he withdrew, half a second later, the chipette tenderly pecked him on the lips further imploring her happiness, that the two of them were now more than just simply boyfriend and girlfriend any longer. Breaking there lovers embrace, a few moments later, Simon and Jeanette began to take the bath that they were suppose to be taking, to begin with. Feeling her fur stand on its end, at the mere touch of her companions front paws while he lovingly massaged the rich lather of shampoo over her back, the chipette was not at all surprised by how nibble and agile their digits were and could only imagine the look on her older sisters face when she smugly told her that her boyfriend wasn't the only one of the three brothers with a pair of gifted paws.

Climbing out of the sink first, ten minutes later, and offering a paw toward his beloved mate which she naturally didn't waste a second to grab hold of with one of hers, Simon helped Jeanette out of the water, pulling her deep into his chest. Softly giggling as the couples lips met in a kiss as they stood near the edge of the sink, in real danger of toppling back into the water if they began to feel the other up heatedly but before it could even get anywhere near that intense between them, the two chipmunks broke apart. Walking over toward the taps paw in paw, Simon and Jeanette stood in either side of the valve release and together pulled it upward, allowing the sink to drain. Shaking the majority of water out of their damp fur while the sink was draining, a few moments later, the couple took turns drying what remained matted deep within their fur with the hand towel that was hanging form the wall mounted holder before pulling their night clothes back on. Carefully hoping down to the bathrooms tiled floor, Jeanette intimately nestled deep into Simon's right flank while he securely embraced her around the waist as the couple left the room.

"Simon, Jeanette, Toby's here to take you two out on your date," the two chipmunks heard the voice of Dave say five minutes later, as the couple were just finishing getting dressed in their usual outfits, since they didn't have the time to get anything special ready for the occasion, "Are you two ready to go yet?"

"Shall we go, my sweet acorn," Simon said offering the chipette that stood beside him his left front paw.

"I wish that I had the time to put my hair up in a bun, it just doesn't look right hanging about my face like this," Jeanette commented while pulling a brush through her shoulder length dark brown locks.

"Well I happen to think that it looks beautiful hanging down like that, dear," the dark blue hoodie clad chipmunk commented, taking a step over toward his mate and lightly stroking his right front paw through her hair, "It frames your face beautifully and makes those wonderful eyes of yours stand out even more than usual."

"Since today is a special occasion and you seem to like it this way, than I'll give it a chance," the jean jacket, purple blouse and pleated skirt clad chipette agreed, staring into the loved filled depths of her mates brown eyes behind his thick black frames while she slipped the palm of her right front paw over his still extended left one, "Got the tickets, my love?"

"Oh, I nearly forget about those, Jean," Simon said turning his face away from his beloved chipette and looking up in the direction of his bed where the tickets lay form earlier that morning, "We've had a very busy morning, if you'd excuse me just for a second and I'll go get them."

"Your usually not so forgetful, darling, but I guess I'll let it slid this time just don't make a habit of it, ok," Jeanette playfully jest lightly swatting her lover upon the chest with her free front paw while removing her right form beneath his left.

Then leaning up slightly to counter the difference in their two heights the jean jacket and purple clothed chipette lightly kissed her mate upon the cheek before pulling away and walking out of the shared bedroom. Jumping up onto Theodore's bed and quickly scampering up the corner post to his, Simon collected the trio of planetarium tickets before darting out of the room to meet up with Toby and his lovely female companion. Walking up toward Jeanette's side, five minutes later, and slipping his free right paw underneath her left one, gave it a gentle loving squeeze. Noticing that Simon had joined them, Toby crouched down so that the couple could climb up onto the palm of his left hand. Handing the tickets to Toby for safe keeping while he stood, a second or two later, the glass' wearing mates bid the rest of there siblings and legal guardian goodbye, saying that hey would be back later on that afternoon. Buckling Simon and Jeanette securely in the front passenger seat of his car, a couple of minutes later, he started up the engine and putting it in gear, pulled out in to the street.

Turning into the entrance of the planetarium parking lot half an hour later and finding a parking spot, Simon and Jeanette scampered up his arm to stand atop his right shoulder while Toby locked the car before quickly headed toward the main entrance of the oddly shaped build. Pulling open two of the heavily tinted glass doors of the planetariums wide main entrance, five minutes later, and stepping inside of the foyer where immediately assaulted by very detailed high quality images of various celestial bodies from outer space. Following the signs that directed them toward the auditorium, since it was not only the first time for Simon and Jeanette to be there but Toby as well and produced there three tickets to the employee standing adjacent of the open doorway. Jamming the three stubs that the employee handed back to him while telling them to enjoy the show inside his jeans pocket, a few seconds later, the glass' wearing couples eyes grew wide in awe as they entered a vast brightly lit room filled with thick padded seats and a massive domed ceiling. Climbing down Toby's arm and hoping onto the backrests of the closest row of seats, Simon and Jeanette went to look for the best seat they could find.

Keeping up with the couple as best as he could while they ran along the top of the backrests, apologizing whenever he had to pass people whom were already seated and patiently waiting for the show to begin; Toby had never seen the two of them so excited before and felt like he was chasing a pair of Alvin's, instead of the usually mild mannered couple. Finally catching up with Simon and Jeanette in the very center of the middle row in the south quadrant of the auditorium, Toby sat down in the chair that they stood on the backrest of and told the couple that they should take a seat as well since it probably wouldn't be long before the show started. Using Toby to climb down from the top of the backrest of the chair he sat upon and sitting in the chair beside it, a few moments later, the glass' wearing couple nestled together on the thick cushy seat, lovingly wrapping an arm around the waist of the other and excitedly waited for the show to begin. Intimately burying her head into the side of her mates neck as the chair automatically began to move into a reclined position while the entire room gradually darkened around them, a couple of minutes later, the chipette couldn't wait for the Home Coming dance to come later on that night, on this Saturday full of first for the two of them.

**Well this Saturday has certainly turned out to be one that I doubt neither will forget for the rest of their lives and the day has just begun, you know what to do so plz R&R. **


	4. Crowning of a King & Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or film rights to Alvin and the Chipmunks, or the song You and Me by Lifehouse. **

**Chapter four, **

**The crowning of a King and Queen **

"That was amazing, Si," Jeanette said excitedly while the room gradually began to fill with light once more and the automated seats returned to there previous upright position.

"There weren't any truer word ever spoken, my sweet acorn," Simon agreed lovingly stroking the fingers of his left front paw over her side, making the chipette giggle, "I don't think that I'll ever be able to look at the night sky, the same way ever again after seeing that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, dear, our planet looked no larger than a bright blue marble from the far reaches of our own solar system," the jean jacket and purple clothed chipette said while tugging at her hair with her right front paw, in a vein attempt the keep it form falling in front her eyes, "It looked really pretty though, ok, that's it as soon as we get back home the first thing I am going to do is put my hair up like I usually wear it. I'm sorry Si, I know that you really like it this way but it's driving me crazy, always having to fix it."

"I understand Jean, you have to feel comfortable in your own fur but it was nice to see it this way even if it was just for a few hours," the dark blue hoodie clothed male chipmunk said a light sigh evident in his voice while he reached across with his right arm and gently raked the digits of its paws through his mates soft and silky smooth shoulder length dark brown hair, "I will miss being able to tenderly caress your heavenly locks though."

"Jeez, you're putting me in a very difficult position, darling," Jeanette commented a slight tamper coming to the female chipmunks voice as she mentally debated with herself over weather she should do what made her comfortable or what would make her mate happiest, a light sigh escaped from her mouth as she finally came up with a solution, a whole minute later, "I want to be comfortable yet make you happy at the same time, Si, so if Britt or Elle can come up with something that will keep it from getting in my face then I'll keep wearing to down from now on. How dose that sound?"

"Seems fair enough, my love," Simon commented withdrawing his right front paws from the chipette's hair and gently caressing the underside of her chin with it, "But this look really dose suit you, though."

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, Jeanette, but I happen to agree with Simon," Toby said casting his gaze over the romantically embracing couple seated on the chair next to him, "With your hair hanging down like that, it frames your face nicely."

"Why thank you, Toby, Si told me the same thing earlier this morning too," Jeanette said turning her head to look up at Toby briefly before squaring her face with that of her glass' wearing companion.

Then leaning toward one another the mated couple, lightly rubbed noses before pressing their lips together in a soft tender loving kiss, a few moments later. Briefly touching noses as they broke apart a few second later, the glass' wearing chipmunks stood up breaking there lovers embrace as they did. Scampering up Toby's right arm and standing atop his shoulder as he stood up himself and the three of them began to shuffle toward the nearby aisle, Simon wrapped an arm snuggly around his mates lower back while she leaned deep into his right flank, burying her head into the side of his neck lovingly. Climbing back down Toby's arm as they stood by the car and he held the front passenger side door open, a short time later, the college graduated softly smiled as he watched Simon pulled the lap belt over the two of them before they cuddled upon the seat; remembering that his dad had pulled him aside when he went to pick the couple up earlier that morning and had discretely asked him to keep an eye out for anything that might be considered inappropriate to do in public, since they were now dating, ever mindful that their bodily actions conveyed just what was going through their minds more clearly than words ever could. So far as Toby could tell from monitoring them during the spectacular planetarium show out of the corner of his eye, the glass' wearing couple hadn't done anything in particular that would give his father cause to worry about what was going on inside of their heads. Closing the passenger side door, walking around the car to the drivers side and climbing inside of the vehicle himself, a few moments later, Toby closed his door and after securely buckling in himself, started up the engine and putting the car in gear, reversed out of there parking spot before shifting it into drive and heading for the parking lots exit.

Walking back through the front door of the Seville household, nearly an hour later, Toby pulled two of the ticket stubs out of his pocket and crouching, handed one each to Simon and Jeanette before lightly patting each upon the head and telling them that he would be seeing the two of them in a little bit when he dropped by to pick the six of them up form the Home Coming dance later on the evening. Thanking Toby for giving them a ride to the planetarium as he pulled his hand away from the couple, a few moments later, which he shrugged off merely saying that it was what family members did for one another. Waving goodbye for now as he stood up and walked back out through the front door, less than a minute later, Simon and Jeanette waved back until the door shut behind him. Before the glass' wearing couple even had a chance to take a single step or even talk about how to spend the remaining hours until they had to get ready for the dance, they were ambushed by there siblings whom each wanted to know the very same thing; how their first date went and if any major developments had occurred. Sensing that they weren't going to left alone until they told the other two couples an answer that they would be satisfied with, given the intimacy that they had seen the two of them previously exhibit, Simon and Jeanette briefly exchanged quick glances with one another before allowing their siblings to pull them in opposite directions to discretely talk about the goings on of their first date.

"Ok, jean, spill it just what happened on your date with Si this morning?" Brittany ask looking up at her taller sister with reserved excitement filling her eyes, "Did he make his move, that he wanted the two of you to be more than just mere boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"

"I don't know what you expect to hear from me exactly, Britt, but noting really major happened on our date," Jeanette answered back as she swept the hair out of her face with her left front paw, "We cuddled more intimately than we have before during the show and kissed more softly than ever before after it was finished but apart form that nothing huge went down, not that it could have with Toby in the seat right next to ours. Overall it was fun and we enjoyed ourselves, I can't wait until we go out again."

"It certainly sounds like you two had a good time together and are happy just taking things nice and slow, sis," Eleanor said happy for the happiness that the glass' wearing pair felt just simply being around one another, "Both you and Simon are so mature and responsible, it makes me feel sort of jealous of you, Jean. Not that I'm complaining but Theo is pretty dim when it comes to even the tiniest of romantic gestures, I don't think we have even held one another's paw more than a few times and you two are always holding paws at school even when we are just hanging out around the house. I think that your hair looks nice hanging down like that by the way Jean, it's so much better than how you usually wear it. Did you wear chose to wear it down today because of your date?"

"Not really Elle, before we left for are date this morning I didn't have time to put it up in a bun but my darling said it looked really pretty like this, so I thought that I would give it a try," the jean jacket and purple clothed female chipmunk said sweeping back her hair once again because it had fallen in front of her face, "Truthfully it wasn't to bad wearing it down like this during the show because the seat was leaned back, so that you could see the amazing images that were being played across the vast ceiling but now it keeps falling in front of my face and driving me crazy, always having to sweep it out of my eyes. So I was thinking that I might just go back, to the way that I usually have it."

"But you didn't you just finish saying that Simon said that you looked really pretty with your hair down though, Jean," the pink clothed chipette said taken back that her sister would do the complete opposite of what clearly brought her chipmunk companion great joy, "Don't you want to always look your best for him, not that I'm saying that he's the type of guy who only loves you for your looks because we all know that he's not like that but I wouldn't hurt you to at least experiment with this new look, a little longer."

"Simon loves me for who I am, Britt, so I highly doubt me changing my hairstyle back to the usual bun I wear it in will change that," Jeanette commented while batting the hair out of her eyes yet again annoyed by its uncooperative behavior, "Not that I am entirely against wearing it down but its just so damn annoying always having to constantly play with it, at least when I wear it in my usual bun I know that its not going to get in my way."

"If that's all it takes for you to keep wearing it down with peace of mind, than I can easily fix that with a few of my hair pins," Brittany said softly smiling up at the tallest of her other two sisters, "I'll go and grab some right now, so that we can find a style that suits your face."

Watching as her eldest sister walked over toward the low table between the two sets of bunk beds on either side of the room and jumped onto its top, a few moments later, before leaning down over the edge and opening the single drawer that was set inside of it. Holding onto the edge of the table with her right front paw while she rummaged through its neatly organized contents with her other until she found a set of dark pink hair pins, which she rarely wore since they where a tad to dark for her even if they were her favourite color, lifted them out of the drawer as well as a tiny hand held mirror and set them down atop the table next to her before sliding the drawer closed once more. Picking up the set of the hair pins and hand held mirror, less than a second later, Brittany hopped down form the tabletop and walked back over to where her other two sisters stood near the side of Eleanor's bed. Having Jeanette sit down since it was the only way that she could work on her hair more easily, the pink clothed chipette went about styling her sisters shoulder length locks into a look that was would be easy for her to do herself every morning. Satisfied with the simple yet refined look that she had just finished giving her sibling, fifteen minutes later, Brittany showed Jeanette her new hair style with the tiny hand held mirror and watched as her sister's eyes grew wide in surprise at the face that was reflected upon the mirrors surface.

"It's prefect, Britt," Jeanette commented while turning her head from side to side, to get a feel for the new hairstyle and saw the she had kept it from constantly falling in front of her eyes with a well placed dark pink hair pins set on either side of her head just behind her ears, "And I'm sure that Simon's going to absolutely love it too, pink really isn't my colour thought but these hair pins of yours do seem to compliment the purple of my glass' nicely, may I keep them."

"Go right ahead, I don't wear that set very often anyway, they're just to dark for my fair furred complexion," the pink clothed female chipmunk stated slowly lowering the tiny hand held mirror that she grasp in her right front paw, "Well what are you still doing sitting around here for, Jean, go find Si and show him your new everyday look. I'll put the other two hair pins atop your dresser. Surely Al and Theo are done grilling him for details about your first date by now and if they aren't, than your new look is sure to leave them breathless."

"I highly doubt that would happen, those two care about each of you to much for little old me to put them in such a state," the jean jacket and purple clothed chipette said while standing up in to her hind paws, "Simon for sure but not those two, well I'm off to spend a little quality time with my beau before the dance."

"Just remember to keep your paws from drifting to low or else you two might not be able to attend tonight's dance," Brittany teased her sister while she walked out of the chipmunks shared bedroom, a few moments later.

Since she had no idea where Alvin, more than Theodore had dragged her beloved mate off to interrogate him about the details of the couples first date, Jeanette was feeling quite hungry since both she nor Simon had gotten the chance to eat any breakfast before they left for there date earlier that morning, so she headed for the kitchen to make herself some toaster waffles and maybe eat a few grapes. Not really paying much attention to what was in directly in front of her while she walked, the female chipmunk walked right into the chest of her beau as he came walking out the kitchen, more focused on cleaning the lens of his glass' which he held in his left front paw than what was directly before him. Lovingly sliding his glass that had fallen out of his paws when they bumped into one another, over the bridge of his nose as two the mates sat there upon the floor, a few moments later, Jeanette used the motion to softly kiss him upon the lips. Slipping her arms around to the nape of Simon's neck while she felt his own find there way into the open space between the jean jacket she wore and the back of her top, tenderly wrapping around the small of her back. Lustfully sliding her left front paw in a slow stroking motion down her mates dark blue hoodie clothed back as his front right slithered its way up hers, the two mates pressed their bodies as intimately close together as their clothing would allow.

Hearing the sound of someone approaching where the two of them now sat upon the floor, with Jean atop her mates lap while he lovingly caressed the side of her right hip with his left front paw while his other teasingly stroked up and down her back underneath her jean jacket as the female chipmunk kept one arm wrapped around the nape of his neck while her other playfully danced it digits over his chest, five minutes later; right on the cliff edge of it becoming more carnal driven, the two chipmunks broke apart and getting to their hind paws, straightened themselves up. Noticing that Jeanette had her hair pinned back so that it wouldn't fall in front of her face while they straightened up, Simon leaned toward his mate and quickly pecked her upon her cheek before telling her that he loved what she had done with her hair and hoped that she would keep on wearing like that from now on. Warmly smiling back at her mate in response as he pulled away just mere seconds before Dave come walking past them on his way toward the kitchen, the chipette leaned against him burying her head deep into the side of his neck lovingly. Sliding their front paws over each others and intertwining their fingers, a few moments later, the mated couple stepped inside the kitchen as well, in search of something to fill there growling stomachs. After satisfying their hungry, a short time later, Simon and Jeanette walked over in to the living room where they jumped up onto the couch and leaning against one another for support, spend the rest of the afternoon nestled right there, not fooling around or watching any television but just simply enjoy each others company.

Waking up with her head resting atop her beau's lap, Jeanette slowly pushed herself up into a seated position once more, with her right front paw while lifting her glass' with the other, rubbing its side over her eyes sleepily.

"Si, how long had I been asleep like that?" the female chipmunk asked while stifling a yawn, a second or two later.

"I'd say for the past hour or so, my love," Simon answered continuing to tenderly stroke the fingers of his left front paw over the chipette's back in up and down motions, "Dave even offered to get us a blanket, when he noticed that you had fallen sleep with your head on my lap but I told him that it wasn't necessary."

"Dave, saw the two of us like this and he didn't freak out, I wonder how come?" Jeanette pondered while briefly closing her eyes over her beloveds continued petting.

"Perhaps he thinks that we are more mature and responsible than say Al and Britt are, when it comes to the pace of our relationship, my sweet acorn," the dark blue hoodie clothed male chipmunk commented, warmly smiling at the beautiful mate now seated next to him, "If he only knew what a foxy little minx you were being this morning, than his option of our relationship would surely change."

"I wasn't the only one behaving naughtily this morning, you were just as bad as I was, darling," the jean jacket and purple clad chipette said softly just in case they weren't alone, matching his smile with one of her own, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's five o'clock, Toby should be here soon to pick us up for the Home Coming dance," Simon said ceasing petting his mate, his front left paw coming to rest in the small of her back, "I was just about to wake you too, but you woke up on your own before I even got the chance to."

"And I'm sure that you would have done a memorable job of it too, dear," the female chipmunk told her beau outstretching her right front paw and lovingly cupping his left cheek with it, "Now that I'm up, we might as well go and get ready. I haven't even decided what dress I am going to wear tonight, not that I aiming for us to be named King and Queen but it would be a nice way to finish off this Saturday full of firsts for us."

"I can't argue with you there, dear, being named Home Coming King and Queen would be an amazing way to end the wonderful day, that we have had today," the male chipmunk commented a light sigh escaping form his mouth while he reflected on the days events and all the fun that the two of them had, had, "Then what are we wasting time sitting here and talking about it for, after you my sweet acorn."

Leaning toward one another, the mated couple softly kissed, a few moments later. Rubbing noses as they broke apart before things got too heated and it became more carnal driven, a second or two later, Simon and Jeanette stood up and firmly grasping onto each others paw jumped down for where they had been sitting on the couch and walked in the direction of the two groups shared bedroom. Walking into their shared bedroom and seeing clothing thrown messily about the floor it was clear that one of her sisters, more than likely Brittany had made the mess while trying to decide what to wear that night to the dance, no doubt complaining that she had nothing to wear simultaneously.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill Britt for leaving our room in such a state," Jeanette huffed slipping her right front paw out of her beau's left one and beginning to pick up her older sisters clothing that lay scattered over the floor, neatly folding or hanging the garments on the hangers inside of Brittany's closet, "Why dose she have to be so mellow-dramatic sometimes, besides how dose she even figure out what to wear this way, its just looks like one huge mess to me."

"Oh that's real simple, Jean, I merely decide by how I am feeling or the impression that I want to make," said a voice from the door way and turning around to see who it was, the glass' wearing chipette saw both of her sisters stepping back inside of the shared bedroom wrapped in tiny towels, "Si, do you think that you could give us girls some privacy while we get changed."

"Britt, you have no right to kick my boyfriend out or do I need to remind you that all six of us share this one bedroom equally," Jeanette preached throwing down the neatly folded clothes that she was about to put back inside of the open drawers of her eldest sisters dresser, "He can come and go as he wishes besides its not as if he'll see anything, that's new to him. Now if we were humans, I would agree with you but we aren't, all of us are animals here so apart form his gender there is nothing that differentiates us three from him, so I say Si can stay."

"Jean, dose bring up a good point, Britt," Eleanor said agreeing with her middle sibling even thought she didn't quite understand what Jeanette had meant completely, "Simon is much more mature than say Alvin and even Theodore for that matter, so I am okay with him staying too."

"Ok, fine he can stay but only if he promises to turn around while we are getting changed and doesn't steal any peeks," a towel clad Brittany conceited to the wishes of her two younger sisters, whom didn't appear to find his presence inside of the same room with two of them clad in only towels as unnerving or potentially embarrassing as she did.

"Actually I think that I'll just go and wait outside in the hallway, until you three are ready," Simon said picking up on Brittany's un-comfortableness with him being inside of their shared bedroom while they, she especially, got dressed for the dance that was now less than an hour away, "It wouldn't take me that long to get ready anyway and I should probably cheek on those brothers of mine, to make sure they aren't up to anything."

"If that's really what you want to do, darling," the jean jacket and purple clothed chipette said faintly smiling over her mates gentlemanliness as she crouched picking back up the clothing that she had thrown down in anger.

With a soft smile upon his face at the subtle hint that his beloved was revealing about the progress their relationship was making boldly right in the face of her two sisters, Simon walked over toward where Jeanette knelt and kneeling beside her lightly kissed her upon the cheek before standing up once again and walking out of the bedroom. A few feet down the hallway the dark blue hoodie clad chipmunk bumped into his unmistakable older brother Alvin, who appeared to be deep in thought about something.

"Al, I wouldn't be heading toward our bedroom at just this moment, the girls are getting ready for the dance," Simon advised his eldest sibling, placing his left front paw atop of his brother's right shoulder to get his attention, "Once they are finished, than we can get ready ourselves."

"Oh, thanks bro," Alvin said turning his head in Simon direction, coming out of his thoughts at the touch of his more mature and responsible sibling even though the two brothers had been born only five minutes apart, he more often than not behaved the way an older brother should, "Seeing the depth of love that you and Jean have for one another got me thinking about our parents and try as hard as I might, I can't remember much about our father but I would like to think that he was a lot like you, Si. I mean let's face it I've always been a pawful to handle, ever since I could walk on my own four paws, but you have always been there to stop me from doing anything to dangerous or life-threatening most of the time and for that I am thankful."

"Thanks Al," the dark blue hoodie clad chipmunk answered back, caught off guard by his older brother's thoughtfulness, "But that's what family does, they look out for one another. I mean you do drive me nuts sometimes but you're my brother and I'll always care about you as such, bro, you and Theo both."

Then suddenly out of nowhere Simon wrapped his arms around Alvin in a warm brotherly hug. Feeling a third individual squirm their way in-between the two embracing siblings, a few seconds later, the two older brothers looked down and saw that Theodore had crammed his plump green hoodie clothed body between their two. Breaking there brotherly hug, a few moments later, the three brothers patiently waited in the hallway outside of their shared bedroom for their female companions to finishing getting dressed for the dance. With a soft smile gracing her lips, ten minutes later, when she briefly poked her head out of their shared bedroom and saw all three of there male counter-parts waiting for them to finish so that they could get dressed themselves, Brittany pulled her head back inside of the bedroom and motioned for her other two sisters to line up behind her before leading the way out. Simon felt his bright blue eyes grew wide in awe of the transformation that his lovely mate had undergone since he had walked out of the bedroom. Jeanette's hair was done up in light bouncy curls that framed her face beautifully and the magenta eye shadow that covered the top lids of her eyes made the natural brightness of her amethyst eyes stand out even more than usual, clothing wise the female chipmunk was clad in a dark purple violent dress with satin blue violent ribbon around its top hem and waist and completely pulled the entire look together with a touch of crimson red lipstick; Brittany and Eleanor where both done up in similar fashions in dresses of their usual colors with accenting ribbons the shade of their significant other, hair lightly curled and each wearing make-up that highlighted their individual eye color but neither of the other two sisters had the same bold impact of Jeanette with her rich red lips. Snapping the fingers of his left front paw directly in front of Simon's face, a few moments later, bringing his younger sibling out of his trance like state of awe over his girlfriends look, Alvin then slip the very same paw behind his shoulder blades and encouragingly pushed his rendered speechless brother toward the chipette.

"So, Si, how do I look?" Jeanette asked sheepishly folding both of her front paws flat against the material of the dress she wore, softly gazing at her mate over the top of her slender purple framed glass'.

"You look every bit of the heavenly angel, that I think of you as, my sweet acorn," Simon said tenderly taking hold of the chipette's clasp front paws in-between both of his as he stared lovingly into the depths of her positively glowing eyes, losing himself in there soft warm loved filled gaze before leaning toward her and adding in a low whisper just loud enough for only her to hear him said, "But you and I both know that underneath, your heavenly appearance there is a bad girl whose got only one thing on her mind."

"And I know that deep down inside of you, darling, is a bad boy whose willing to help her relief and release those desires any time she wants to come out and play," the elegantly dress female chipmunk answered back just as softly speaking directly into her dark blue hoodie wearing mates ear.

For the other four chipmunks whom stood in their respective couples, watching the intimate manner in which Simon and Jeanette were standing together clearly having one of their private moments, Alvin cleared his throat loudly just to remind the two of them that they were far form alone. Sharing a soft loving kiss, a few moments later, the glass' wearing mates caged the carnal desires that raged just below the surface of their small fur covered bodies; a continually roaring bon-fire of raw animalistic lust and passion driven by their most base of instincts. Reluctantly parting ways, a few seconds later, soft warm smiles covered both of Simon and Jeanette's face eagerly looking forward to the dance that night, more now than they every were before. Grabbing their brother gently by the crook of either arm, since his attention was once again drawn to the chipette as she walked in the opposite direction with her two sisters, Alvin and Theodore pulled an awe struck Simon toward the two groups shared bedroom. Quickly getting changed out of their hoodies and replacing them with tiny button fronted dress shirts and tailored suit jackets, the three brothers hurriedly scampered out the bedroom the join there dates.

Lovingly wrapping his arms around Jeanette from behind, five minutes later, as the boys joined the girls who had been waiting near the front door with Dave, digital camera at the ready, Simon pulled the female chipmunk against his chest deeply before lightly kissing her upon the cheek. Hearing a quick chirp followed by a spilt second of blinding bright white light as the couple held this pose, Simon broke the kiss but still holding Jeanette in their romantic embrace turned his face forward and saw Dave lowering the digital camera from in front of his.

"Now that ones getting framed and is going right up on the mantle," Dave commented double checking the image of the couple that he had just captured on the cameras back screen, "Ok, now how about a group shoot of the six of you all together, standing in your pairs just like Simon is holding Jeanette."

"You know you guys don't have to do this, if you don't really want to," Jeanette said turning her head to address her other two sisters and their respective male partners, hoping that they wouldn't want to do it.

"None sense, Jean, it look like lots fun," Brittany said grabbing Alvin by the paw and walking over the where the glass' wearing couple stood, pulling him along behind her, "Besides you and Si, look quite natural standing together like that."

"Yeah after were finished taking this one, we should get Dave to take individual pictures of all of us with our boyfriends," Eleanor suggested as she and Theodore walked over and stood to the left of Simon and Jeanette, copying the couples stance as best as the plump duo could manage, "It would be great to have a picture like that for each of us to hang in our lockers."

"Well, I have always wanted to have a picture of the two of us that I could proudly hang in my locker," Jeanette said honestly, already knowing the prefect place to hang it inside her school locker, "But that's only if you don't mind, darling?"

"It really doesn't matter to me, my sweet acorn," Simon said briefly tightening his hold upon the chipette in a from the behind hug, "Just as long I can get a copy to hang inside of my locker as well."

"I'll be sure to get enough copies so that each of you can have one to hang in you school lockers, if you'd like," Dave said while raising the camera one more time and adjusting its aperture so that the six romantically embracing chipmunks were squarely centered in the middle of the image, "Now stop talking and just hold that pose for a few more seconds, Toby should be getting here soon."

Feeling a soft and comforting warmth beginning to spread throughout his entire body as he lovingly wrapped both of his arms around Brittany's waist from behind and held her deeply against his chest, Alvin increased the romance of the position by gently resting his chin atop the chipette's right shoulder. Leaning her head to the right slightly just as Dave was about to take the picture of the entire group, the female chipmunk tenderly rested her head against that of her boyfriends sweetly. Snapping off a few more pictures of each individual couple romantically holding one another before finally turning off the digital camera, Dave and the others attention was drawn to the front door a few minutes later as it opened and in walked Toby dressed in a suit. Taking the camera that his dad handed to him and depositing it inside the right inside pocket of the suit jacket while telling Dave that he would bring them straight home after the dance was finished. Standing in the open door way as Toby walked down the front path of the Seville home with both singing trio's following behind him, a minute or two later, Dave reminded the six chipmunks to behave themselves.

Jumping out from the back seat of Toby's car in there respective pairs, half an hour later, having made it to the school, they followed him as he began to walk in the direction of the gymnasium shortly afterward. Kneeling just outside of the wide open gymnasium doors, a short time later, Toby repeated his father's words of them behaving themselves before lightly patting each upon the head while telling them to enjoy the dance. Watching as Simon took hold of Jeanette's left front paw with his right, after a few tense seconds passed before the glass' wearing couple led the way for the other two pairs to follow them inside. Once inside the six chipmunks could not believe that they were standing inside of the schools gymnasium, a place that was usually synonymies with games such as dodge ball and other various forms of physical activity had been transformed into a lively dance hall. Noticing a few tables and chairs had been set up at the far end of the room, no doubt mend to be used by people whom wanted to take a break form dancing, the three couples walked toward them, not because they needed a break since they had just gotten there and the dance had only just started but to get a better view of the room instead. Having just entered the gymnasium himself and seeing the six of them walking in the direction of the tables in the rear of the room, Toby went to find Julia since she had asked him to help her chaperon the dance with a few of the other teachers and the principal, Dr. Rubin.

Before they knew it two hours had past and everyone was having a great time when the music suddenly dropped in volume from room filling to just barely above back round level, for the glass wearing couple whom hadn't stopping dancing since shortly after they had arrived, it forced the two of them to break there high energy pace. Setting Jeanette back on her hind paws form having deeply dipped the female chipmunk to match the high intensity of the previous songs climatic end while Dr. Rubin walk up to were the DJ sat in the top left corner of the gymnasium and stood behind the extra microphone that had been set up as well.

"Good evening students, all of you look so wonderfully dressed tonight," Dr. Rubin spoke in to the microphone as she cast her eyes over the mass of teens that stood before her, "Now without further adieu, will those couples who were running for this years King and Queen, please come forth and form a line to my left."

"That's our cue, Si, Jean, ready to lose," Alvin said taking hold of Brittany's right front paw with his left and walking over toward the edge of the table top where the group stood, "King Alvin and Queen Brittany, I like the sound of that."

"We'll just see about that, Al," Simon countered as he and Jeanette walked toward the edge of the table as well, "Theo, Elle, save our spots we will be back shortly."

"Good luck, you guys," Eleanor said as she and Theo watched the other two couples jump down form the table.

Noticing an open gap that was just wide enough for the two of them to pass without having the push and squeeze there way through forest of dense teenager's legs, the route that Alvin had chosen for him and Brittany, the glass' wearing couple got down on all fours and quickly darted down the narrow gap. Resuming there previous standing position a few feet from there exit at the opposite end of the narrow gap, Simon and Jeanette checked and straightened up there clothes, waiting the look there best for the crowd before walking the rest of the way holding paws. Emerging form the crowd a few moments later, the mated pair joined Ryan and his girlfriend Becca, whom were the only couple presently standing before the crowd where Dr. Rubin had said to line up. Being joined by Alvin and Brittany, a second or two later, the three couples patiently waited for Dr. Rubin to explain how the voting was going to work. Glancing up at Ryan, it was clear just form the cocky smile that graced his face that he felt confident in his chances of winning but if Simon had learned one thing from watching countless sports related movies it was that most people prefer an underdog to a sure thing, and when compared to there competition him and Jeanette were as underdog as you could get. When it became obvious that no other couples were going to step forth and join in the fun, a few minutes later, Dr. Rubin lifted the microphone to her mouth once more and began to explain how the voting was going to work; everyone in the crowd was going to write the names of the couple that they thought deserved to win the title of Home Coming King and Queen the most on the ballot that the chaperon's were in the process of handing out and once it was complete, it was to be dropped in the ballot box form which all the ballots would counted and the winner announced a little bit later.

Half an hour later, the DJ dialed back the volume once again and Dr. Rubin called the three couples that were competing for the title of Home Coming King and Queen back to the corner where they had first lined up. Feeling Jeanette nervously shaking as they took there place standing next Ryan and Becca as the waited for the results to be read aloud, Simon gave her right front paw a gently reassuring squeeze with his left one while briefly turning his head to the left and softly smiling at the elegantly dressed female chipmunk.

"Now that all the ballots have been counted, I shall crown this years Home Coming King and Queen," Dr, Rubin said excitedly into the microphone while she tore open the plain white envelope that the final results were in, "Coming in third this year are last years winners Ryan and Becca with twenty-eight percent of the votes, in second place are Alvin and Brittany with thirty-five percent of the votes, which means that this year's Home Coming King and Queen are Simon and Jeanette with thirty-seven percent of the votes. Congratulations on winning you two."

At a loss for words, that he and Jeanette had beat out both, Alvin and Brittany as well as the previous year's winners Ryan and Becca, Simon didn't know how to process what was going on around him. Initially he thought that he was just dreaming and not actually at the dance but then the feeling of his beloved chipette pressing her lips against his in a happy joy filled kiss told him otherwise. Embracing Jeanette in both of his arms as he began to kiss her back, Simon dipped his mate slightly before setting her back on her hind paws. An audible awe swept through the amassed crowd of fellow students that stood towering high above the new chipmunk Home Coming King and Queen, as they lightly rubbed noses before standing there romantically caressing one another.

"It was a close race between all three of us, bro but wait to go, you two deserve it," Alvin said thumbing his Simon upon back, "Even if Britt and I had won, we likely would have stepped down anyway, maybe."

Simon was just about to say something back when he felt Jeanette nudge him in the side with her elbow to get his attention, and looking up saw that Dr. Rubin was crouching next to the two of this holding a small red velvet pillow with a set of tiny chipmunk sized crowns resting atop it. Sliding her paw out of her beau's Jeanette walked over toward Dr. Rubin and lightly grabbing hold of the sides of her dress curtseyed, bowing her head slightly so that Dr. Rubin could place the crown of Home Coming Queen upon her head. Warmly smiling at the elegantly dressed female chipmunk and complimenting her on how beautiful she looked, Dr. Rubin then patted the chipette on the back before motioning for Simon to step forward and receive his Home Coming King crown. Still somewhat in a state of disbelieve that he and his mate had been named Home Coming King and Queen, Simon walked toward Dr. Rubin in a daze and bowed his head so the she could place the crown of Home Coming King atop it. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Jeanette whom stood next to him as Dr. Rubin crowned him, even he thought that the crown of Home Coming Queen enhanced his beloved's beauty to celestial heights which was really saying something because Jeanette was already the most beautiful women in the entire world in his eyes. Softly smiling at one another as the lights were turned down low and a single spotlight illuminated a large circle upon the edge of the dance floor, a short distance from where they presently stood, the glass' wearing couple walked toward the center of the spotlighted area. Tenderly wrapping his arms around Jeanette's waist while she lovingly slid her front paws around his neck, interlocking their fingers atop its nape, while they stared deep into the love filled depths of the sparkling eyes of there one and only, a few moments later, the pair began to dance to the as the opening medley of a very familiar song began to full the gymnasium.

**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to lose**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**  
**I'm tripping on words**  
**You've got my head spinning**  
**I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to prove**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now**  
**I can't quite figure out**  
**Everything she does is beautiful**  
**Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to lose**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**  
**and me and all other people with nothing to do**  
**Nothing to prove**  
**And it's you and me and all other people**  
**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?**  
**And in what month?**  
**This clock never seemed so alive**

Working his way through the crowd of students to the area where Simon and Jeanette were dancing just before the song finished, a few moments later, Toby pulled his fathers camera from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, turned the device on, and quickly focusing the lens on the dancing pair as they leaned in to a sweet tender kiss captured the moment on the memory card. Softly smiling down at the glass' wearing Home Coming King and Queen as the song ended and they broke apart while he turned off the digital camera and slid it back inside the breast pocket of his suit jacket, the alumnus told the couple that he was confident that they would be the winners after the ballots were counted before returning to his duties as a chaperon. Breaking there embrace as the DJ put on a high energy song, a few moments later, Jeanette flashed her mate a devilish little smirk before she began to bump and grind up against him as she danced along to the songs night club feel. Not immune to the vibe of the song and made ever more powerless by his mates suggestive body language, Simon was soon dancing right along with her, playing off the female chipmunks sensuous motions and reacting accordingly. Burning up the dance floor right until the very end at half past ten that night, Simon twirled a breathless Jeanette into his chest and tightly held her there as the last song of the dance finished, the female chipmunk caught up in the moment pressed her lips against those of her mates in a deep sensuous kiss.

Teasingly circling her short snout around his as the couple broke apart, a few moments later, the chipette lustfully licked the tip of her tongue over the underside of her mates chin imploring that her self-control was loosening. Fortunately for the Home Coming King and Queen, none of the others had seen this because they had went to look for Toby, so Simon lustfully licked his mate right back briefly before lifting his lips to her ear and begging the chipette to just hold on a little longer. Feeling her cheek rub over his as Jeanette acknowledged him with the nod of her head, less than a second later, he knew that the rest of his night was bound to be quite eventful since they didn't have much more than a quickie earlier that morning. Breaking apart as the sound of someone softly clearing their throat drew the couple's attention, a few moments later, Simon and Jeanette saw that Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor had returned with Toby in tow. Warmly smiling sideways at one another as the walked toward where the rest of the group stood a short distance away, an arm resting atop the small of each others back.

Leaning over and lightly pecking Jeanette upon the cheek as Toby pulled into a vacant parking spot and put the car in park, half an hour later, Simon parted his lisp narrowly and quickly licked the tip of his tongue in a circular motion over her fur before withdrawing it back inside of his mouth. Fighting against her base desires was hard enough on it own as it was, she could have done without her mates teasing actions just then because they only further loosened an already untying knot deep inside of her but despite this side effect, the female chipmunk still had enough self control to not briefly close her eyes over his actions however the same could not be said about the soft giggle that slipped from her mouth though. Hoping down form the back seat of the car, a minute or two later, the glass' wearing couple straightened the crown that each wore atop their heads before catching up with the rest of the rest of the group. Brushing off Alvin's cheeky comment about them as they caught up with Toby and the others just outside of the front door of the Seville homestead, Simon and Jeanette just merely rolled their eyes back in response.

Greeted by the warm friendly face of Dave as they entered, the couple stood on their hind paws and watched a huge grin spread across his face as he saw the crowns of Home Coming King and Queen gracing their heads. Thanking his son for taking them to the dance while Toby handed Dave back his digital camera before showing him out. Closing and locking the door behind Toby, a few moments later, Dave was glad that he had taken in the six of them in even thought they could be a handful at times, it was the times like this when all of them where happy that made those hard times all the more bearable. Tucking each of them under the sheets of their individual beds and lightly patting each atop the head, ten minutes later, Dave bid them goodnight flicking off the light switch on his way out.

Staring across the way at Simon's bed as she waited for her sisters and his brothers to fall asleep, her gaze was met by his. Finally after ten minutes of anxious waiting, unable to resist her carnal desires any longer the female chipmunk threw back the sheets that covered her and peeling off her nightgown in one fluid motion over her head, less than half a second later, tossed it aside before stealthily make her way down the corner post of the girls stacked beds. Cautiously setting her hind paws atop the low table that separated there six bunk beds, since Jeanette had taken off her glass' when Dave had tucked them in and she was practically blind without them but the female chipmunk wasn't going to allow a little thing like that get in the way of showing her mate a goodtime. Squinting her eyes the chipette slowly but steadily crossed toward the boy's beds, where upon she shot up the corner post of their beds like a bolt of lighting. Feeling the arms of her mate gently embrace her around the waist as she stood atop his bed, a few moments later.

Sliding her arms over his bare chest and around to the nape of his neck as they leaned toward one another, Jeanette allowed Simon to push her back towards the corner post that she had just climbed off of mere seconds earlier as their lips met in a deep sensuous passionate kiss. Fueled by their base instinct, all foreplay was cast aside, and the couple got right down to it without hesitation. Sweeping back her ears and briefly closing her eyes as she felt her mate bury his fleshy shaft deep inside of her, Jeanette was all for it after all they didn't really get to spend as much time as she would have liked them to earlier that morning and she was determined that before they called it a night, both of them would be thoroughly satisfied. Deeply ranking the fingers of her left front paw over her lovers back, a moan slipping from her lips as she came ten minutes later. Lightly nuzzling her mate as she felt him extract his slick member form in-between her splayed legs, a few moments later, the female chipmunk briefly broke their lovers embrace to reposition herself before guiding his soft appendage back into her lions with her right front paw.

Tenderly embracing Jeanette by the hips with both of his front paws, Simon plunged his fleshly shaft into the chipette he loved from the depths of his heart. Over the course of the next ninety minutes various moans and groans briefly rent the air as the couple of intelligent chipmunks made love, trying out various positions along the way and learning which ones they liked the best. Both panting heavily by the time they were finished, Simon lovingly reached up his right front paw and caressed the left cheek of Jeanette whom sat straddling his waist cowgirl. Lightly rubbing her cheek over the palm of her mate's outstretched paw, the chipette softly smiled down at him before lying down atop his raising and falling chest, a few moments later. Deeply snuggling up against Simon as she felt him warp his arms around their still intimately connected bodies, Jeanette briefly licked the tip of her tongue over the side of his neck before burying her head into its damped fur happily content. Leaning his head against hers, less than a second later, Simon held his mate a little tighter against his chest as they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms not long after.

**And so ends their Saturday full of first, not to shabby huh. I hope all you readers are enjoying the story so far, I am currently in the process of typing up the next one and once it's ready, I shall post it. As for the venue of the dance, I debated quite a bit about where I should set it but after coming across the movie again while channel suffering one night and seeing that it was the setting for Music Mania figured if it was large enough such an event than it was plenty big enough for the Home Coming dance. Also I know that I used the same song in this chapter as the first one but I just think the song suits the two of them perfectly. Additional I am working on the next chapters of True loves first kiss and Alpha and Omega: Return to Sawtooth, so hopefully I shall have them posted before you know it. R&R Plz. **


End file.
